False Security
by hartfairy
Summary: Sequal to Mommy: Anine has a new life with a new mother and new living quarters. She's as happy as she could be now! What could possibly go wrong...


**Disclaimour: I do not own MLP:FIM! Lauren Faust does. **

The few years Anine spent were wonderful. It turns out, the pegasus who had rescued her was once human, and an ex-nurse. Her name was Marieonette. she was a widow who lived right near the Everfree Forest. Anine loved staying with Marieonette. Anine did her chores and behaved well. And Marieonette treated Anine like the daughter she never had. But it all had changed, drastically!

"Anine! Dinner!" Marieonette called in a sweet voice.

Anine flew down the staircase and landed on the table. Marieonette gave Anine a stern look. Anine knew she was not supposed to fly in the house!

"Sorry mom..." Anine said apologetically. "It's okay." Marieonette said kindly. "You are still a filly. I just want you to erase these bad habits. Eat, or your dinner will get cold." Poking around at the vegetables on her plate, Anine wondered what her life was like before this. Was she raised in Canterlot by a kind king and queen? Or was she dropped in an orphanage by a cruel and heartless mother? Anine didn't know her **REAL** mother's tragic fate, not now at least.

"Eat your dinner." Marieonette said. She hated how Anine starved herself. Anine ate her vegetables so that Marieonette was happy. After dinner Anine cleaned the table while Marieonette cleaned the dishes. "Goodnight Anine. I'll be up in a second to read you your bedtime story!" Anine sleepily waved her hoove goodbye to her mother.

* * *

As Anine was waiting for her story she heard a voice. It sounded familiar.

"She is very weak to them now." Was what she heard. "Any time they could possess her!"

_"Possess?" _Anine thought. _"What could that mean?"_

She heard Marieonette hold back tears. "N-No, there has to be some way! We can't...!" Anine was wondering what Marieonette was talking about. "I've known her longer than anypony alive! Anine doesn't even have the power!"

"If they get ahold of her..." The voice said solmnly. "Equestria and other worlds alike are doomed."

Anine stopped listening to the conversation. Surely this must be a prank! Right?

Just then Marieonette, eyes wet from tears, came into Anine's room. Even though she was obviously devastated, she forced a smile on her face. "What story would you like?"

"Any is fine." Anine answered, worried for the pegasus in front of her. Marieonette wiped her red, iritated, eyes, and picked a book with a big green cover. She began to read.

"Once a pon a time, there was a filly. She was the purest, sweetest filly that ever graced Equestria. But the evil ones did not like this filly because she could rid Equestria of all despair and darkness! So they set up to end the fillies life! But the kindness inside her banished the shadows and she lived happily ever after!" Marionette kissed Anine's forhead and said goodnight. In the next few minutes Anine was sound asleep... Marionette lit some sage. She needed Anine safe. She spread the smoke around the room insuring her safety. Afterwards she went to her own bed and like Anine, fell asleep.

* * *

Marionette had woken to the door slamming. Did Anine run away? Was she kidnapped?!

The pegasus flew down the stairs in a huge clutter, seeing if Anine was okay. She wasn't there. Just a pony in a hood. "Who are you?!" Marieonette demanded. The pony just grinned and faced Marieonette. A chill ran down her spine. Even though this pony scared her, Marieonette held her ground. She reached for a butcher knife that was nearby. She held it out and warned the intruder. "Get out of my house before I kill you!" She growled. The hooded figure just laughed. "You think so?" It said.

Without warning the pony leaped onto Marieonette and bit her. Marieonette screeched and kicked the insane pony off. The attacker lunged again and this time bit her neck. Marieonette knew her vitals were damaged and she didn't have enough time. She reached for the knife when the attacker plunged it into her heart. Marieonette opened her mouth to scream, but nothing came out. Ever again...

* * *

Anine was awoken by a shadowy voice.

_"Go downstairs."_ It said. Anine was of course frightened and replied with, "Mom? Is that you?"

_"Go."_

Anine thinking it was her mother slowly went downstairs to see what her mother wanted. The shadows seemed to twist and bend around Anine. Anine knew something was wrong, and was going to go see what it was. She crept through the hall, and that's when Anine heard a chewing noise, and an awful stench. She peeked over the stairs and almost screamed.

A figure was devouring Marieonette's dead body. Leaving blood spattered everywhere. She let a tear fall as she began to mourn the loss of her only family. Then a rage built inside of Anine. A terrible, terrible rage that could not be tamed.

_"Kill. Kill the murderer."_

Anine's fragileness turned into strength. Her pale lavender eyes now a deadly glowing yellow and red. She landed on the floor right next to the pony who had orphaned her. "Ah, the girl..." It said but didn't have time to finish because Anine pounced.

**"YOU BASTARD!" **Anine screamed. Her hooves now tearing into flesh. The pony screamed in agony. Anine meant to bite her arm but instead got her eye. Anine didn't care. She savagely pulled out the eye, and worked on the rest of this bitch. The very same butcher knife that killed Marieonette sliced the pony's stomach. Guts and organs spilled out as Anine kept stabbing her. **"DIE!"** She screamed. As she finished the one final stab, Anine turned back to herself, though she had changed.

Anine wimpered at what she had just done. She had killed somepony. Anine ran away from the house, away from the scene, away from the bodies. "No, no, NO!" She sobbed. She ran deep into the forest not knowing where she was going. She tripped on a tree root and got up. She washed her bloodstained hooves in a nearby puddle. She sobbed some more after realising she was an orphan now. Just then she heard shuffling coming from the woods.

She turned her head and said "Who's there?!" She heard growling and panting. She froze in fear as she saw six yellow eyes stare back at her. They were wolves eyes. With nothing to defend herself against, Anine was helpless.

"HELP!" She cried out. But it seemed the only ones that heard her were the canines about to kill her. Suddenly a figure dropped from out of the sky. It flashed by the wolves and they all landed unconcious. It turned and faced her. It was an alicorn, and 'it' was a he.

"Are you okay?" He asked. "Y-Yes." Anine had said. She was physically okay! But not mentally. "Who are you?" She asked. The stallion faced Anine. "Diablo, you can call me whatever you like, but that's my real name. I live in Ponyville, it's not too far from here." Anine lowered her head and shyly asked. "Can you take me there?" He nodded. Anine smiled and said.

"Do you want to be friends?"


End file.
